WonderWall
by WiccanOne
Summary: Katie gets dumped, and Oliver's there to make her feel better. Song Fic To Oasis's WonderWallVery fluffy!


AN:I would like to thank Alriadne for asking me to do this story and giving me the song 'WonderWall' by Oasis. I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: Everybody, read and read up. "Giving me the song" is just I figure of speech. Now please stop filling out that lawsuit and read on. Oh yeah and, IF I OWNED HP AND THE CHARACTERS, WHY THAT _HELL _WOULD I BE POSTING HERE?! Okay, enjoy!:)

******__**

**__****___Wonder Wall_**

Katie Bell sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower. She was sitting by the fire running through events in her head. _He just dumped me. _Was the one thought that played over and over again. You see, Katie had been walking out of the Great hall after dinner when her boyfriend - or ex as the case my be - came up to her.

_Flashback_

"Kat, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jack, of course." Katie had said. Jack led her to an empty class room. Katie walked through the door, and Jack walked over to the desk, his back facing away from Katie.

"Kat, um...Merlin, I don't know how to say this..." He said. Katie gulped.

"This is the part where I get really nervous and sit down." She muttered to herself as she sat at one of the desks. She knew what was coming. It had been coming for a few days now. She just had to brace herself.

"Katie," He started. Katie gulped again. The bracing thing...not working.

"Um, Jack, little tip, if your gonna brake-up with someone, try not to alarm them by using their full name." She said, looking down at her hands. Jack whipped around.

"Kat, how do you know that..." He said.

"It kinda obvious." Katie said, cutting Jack off. He sighed and sat down at the desk next to Katie.

"I like someone else." He said. Nope. Katie was not braced for that. She turned to him.

"What?!" She yelled standing up. Jack stood up with her.

"Kates, I'm sorry." He said. Katie clenched her jaw.

"Don't call me 'Kates'. That term is reserved for my friends." She said, before turning and walking out of the classroom and up to the tower.

_End Of Flashback_

Katie wiped a renegade tear from her eye. She was prepared for needing space, she was prepared for just braking up, hell she was prepared for 'Kat, I'm gay'. At least _that_ was a sane reason. But she was _not _prepared for 'I like someone else'. Katie looked over to the portrait hole, where her Quidditch captain and best friend of seven years was coming in. Oliver Wood. Katie turned her head away, and hoped he wouldn't see her.

"Hey, Kates." He said. _Quidditch Boi's sonic eye strikes again. _Katie thought to herself. 

"Hey, Oliver." She mumbled. Oliver came and sat down next to Katie.  


"What's wrong?" He asked. Katie turned her face to him and raised and eyebrow.

"How do you know something's wrong?" She asked, looking down at her lap. Oliver placed his hand under Katie's chin and lifted her head up.

"Because you've got 'Cry Face' on." He said with the small smile that always got Katie to smile in spite of herself.

_**'Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now'**_

Katie bit her lip as she looked into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes. _The potiosless Truth Serum. _She thought to herself. A tear ran down Katie's cheek, and she turned her head away from Oliver.

"Jack dumped me for someone else." She said, her voice braking slightly. 

"You mean, that Ravenclaw you were dating?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded, and turned her head to Oliver.

"I had been dating him for a year and you still think of him as 'That Ravenclaw you were dating'?" She asked, looking down at her lap again and trying not to cry. Oliver nodded, and lifted Katie's chin again.

"Kates, if he chose someone over you, then he isn't worth a name." Oliver said. Katie gulped again and smiled, ducking her head slightly.

_**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now **_

_Did he really just say that. _Katie asked herself. _I mean, Ollie's sweet, but that was to nice. _She thought again. Katie looked back at Oliver.

"You're a pretty good friend you know that." Katie said. For a second Katie thought she was going crazy. She could have swore she saw Oliver's face fall slightly when she referred to him as just a 'friend'. _His face always falls. _A little voice said in the back of Katie's head.

"Katie, are you okay?" Oliver asked. Katie noticed she had been staring at him. Katie shook her head.

"No. But, I'm not sitting alone in the common room." Katie said, with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Oliver bit the inside of his lip. _God, I want to tell her. _He thought to himself. _But, that _guy _just broke up with her. _He thought.

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how **_

"I think I might go up to my room." Katie said, starting to stand up. Oliver pulled Katie's hand back down.

"Stay?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face. Katie smiled a bit and nodded.

"Need company?" She asked. Oliver shook his head.

"No," He started. "You do." He said. Katie bit her lip again and put her head on Oliver's shoulder.

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall **_

"You must be getting tired of this?" Katie asked Oliver. Oliver looked at Katie.

"Tired of what?" He asked. Katie looked up at Oliver, in the eyes again.

"Well, last year, before I dated Jack, I had been dating someone else who broke up with me. And the year before that as well." Katie said. Then she looked at Oliver thoughtfully. "And, you are always there for me." She said. Oliver turned a slight shade of pink, and shrugged his shoulders. And, Katie put her head back on his shoulder.

"He meant that much to you?" Oliver asked. Katie shook her head.

"No." She said simply. Oliver was a bit surprised by this.

"No?" He asked. Katie shook her head again.

"No." She said in a confirming way. "I think...I think it's just that fact that, he didn't want me." She said, her voice cracking. Oliver mentally hit himself in the head. _Great, Wood. Bring it up again, maybe she'll cry some more. _He thought to himself. 

"I'm sorry." Oliver mumbled. Katie shook her head, lifting it off Oliver's shoulder. Then she took her hand, put it under Oliver's chin, and made him look at her.

"No, Ol." She said sincerely. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "You help." Katie finished, laying her head (Once again) on Oliver's shoulder. _Maybe I should tell her. _Oliver thought.

_**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now **_

"Katie," Oliver started shakily. Katie moved her head, and looked into Oliver's eyes again.

"Yea, Ol?" She asked. Oliver gulped, and Katie took on a concerned face. She moved so that she was facing Oliver.

"Um," Oliver started once again. Katie raised her eyebrows, signaling for him to go on. "Um, I hope you feel better." Oliver said, chickening out. Katie smiled, and rapped Oliver in a hug.

_**And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how **_

As Katie and Oliver both pulled away from the hug, they froze. Their faces inches apart.

"Oliver, that's not all is it?" Katie asked, a serious look on her face. Oliver bit the inside of his lip, and reluctantly nodded. "So," Katie prodded, still not moving away from Oliver's arms. Oliver gulped once again.

"Um, Katie, I..." He started again. Katie kept staring at Oliver.

"Yea?" She asked, I bit of amusement in her voice.

"Kates, I um.." He tried again. "Katie, Ilikeyou." He forced out quickly. Katie pulled away from Oliver. 

"You what?" She asked. Oliver was slightly relieved when he still heard the small tone of amusement in her voice.

"I like you." Oliver said quickly again, but Katie understood it.

_**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall **_

Katie stared Oliver in the eye.

"You do?" Katie asked. _You knew, you knew, you knew!" _A voice in Katie's head yelled. Oliver nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Listen, Kates. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like this. I just kinda blurted it out after you asked me what I had wanted to say and..." Oliver said, talking at 50 miles an hour. But, Katie cut him off. She put her hand under his chin, lifted it up, and brought her lips to his.

_**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall **_

_****_Oliver pulled away after a few seconds.

"Katie, don't do that because you fell sorry for me, or because you're rebounding." He said, looking a little mad. But more at himself then Katie. Katie smiled slightly again, and kissed him once more. When she pulled back, she spoke before Oliver could.

"You always make me feel good, you're always there for me, and like I said, I'm wasn't upset because he broke up with me. I was just upset because he chose someone else over me. But, Ol. I like you too." She said. Oliver face pinkened a little. "And, Ol, you always save me." Katie said, before they both leaned into another kiss.

_**Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me **_

_****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know it's really fluffy, and it kinda sucks! But I hope you like it! 


End file.
